diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Polygons
in the original Diep.io|the equivalent| }} are naturally-spawning shapes that dot the arena. They serve as regularly harvested, naturally occurring score (only in some game modes) and XP resources, and are an essential feature of the game. Some Polygons like the Crashers and the Alpha Pentagon only spawn in the Pentagon Nest. Technical Polygons are weaponless shapes that drift around and are destroyed for XP. Their only form of defense is their body damage, which is usually quite low. Crashers slowly drift around until a target appears, then they will chase it. They may be pushed by tanks, Ammunition, Arena Closers, Protectors, some Bosses, and other Polygons such as Crashers. Crashers are capable of pushing each other around. The number of Polygons able to spawn in an arena is directly related to how many players are currently occupying the arena. In Sandbox mode, a single player yields twelve polygon spawns, but it is unknown what the exact ratio actually is since more players might not yield an exact 1:12 ratio. In Team games with less than ten players (meaning the Leaderboard isn’t even fully filled), Polygons are very scarce, since the Polygons may spawn anywhere inside the arena, and very few of them spawn due to a low amount of players. Most of the time when this uncommon situation occurs, the Pentagon Nest is literally barren of all Polygons (since Pentagons have a lower spawn rate in general, compared to other shapes' spawn rates, even in the Nest), and the corners of the arena have basically what little is left of all the remaining Polygons clustered together. This also explains why Pentagons are so rare in their own Nest (the area blocks non-Pentagons or non-Crashers from spawning, yet has a regular Crasher and Pentagon spawn rate). Polygons will regenerate health if they are left unharmed for at least thirty seconds, and will spawn out of other Polygons if left alone long enough, harmlessly repelling each other as they divide. A player will gain experience from any Polygon that they destroy so long as they deal the final blow to that Polygon. Most Polygons will simply drift around. Squares, Triangles and Crashers will always drift around in fixed circular paths (assuming the Crashers aren't targeting a player). However, Pentagons can move in either a fixed circular path OR a fixed elliptical path. Some Polygons are AI controlled. Crashers, for instance, will chase down the player to defend the Pentagon Nest if the player is within their attack range. On rare occasions, a player may stumble across a green version of a Polygon. These variations have a much higher health pool and award ten to a hundred times the amount of XP to the tank that gets the final blow on one, although their spawn rate is almost nonexistent - very few have been caught on videos. Squares The Square is the weakest and most common type of Polygon in the game and as such gives little experience, but is useful for level 1 players as a way to gain experience. It only grants 10 XP in FFA, 2 Teams and 4 Teams and since Domination has a multiplier of two, it effectively grants 20 XP in that mode. Necromancers can convert yellow Squares into their own Drones by touching them, either with their bodies or their Drones. The Square has a very rare green variation called the Green Square. Green Squares The Green Square is a very rare Polygon. It is similar in appearance to the standard Yellow Square but is colored a bright lime green color. When killed, it drops 1,000 XP points in FFA, 2 Teams and 4 Teams style modes. Like a basic Square, it can be “infected” by the Necromancer. It has more health than a normal square. If the player destroys one, the player will get the “Shiny!” Achievement. Triangles The Triangle is stronger than the Square, but weaker than the Blue and Alpha Pentagons, making it the second weakest Polygon. Currently, it drops 25 experience points in all Game Modes, but in Domination the multiplier is double, so though only 25 XP is gained, 50 is effectively rewarded. Green Triangles The Green Triangle is similar to the regular Triangle but has a bright green color and is ten times tougher to destroy than the normal one. It drops 2,500 XP in FFA, 2 Teams, and 4 Teams. If the player destroys one, the player will get the “Shiny!” Achievement. Pentagons The Pentagon is the second strongest Polygon among the ones that spawn outside the Pentagon Nest, and is regarded as the simplest and best source for experience. Tier 1 tanks will benefit greatly if the opportunity arises to destroy one. It currently grants 130 XP in the FFA, 2 Teams, and 4 Teams modes, and in Domination the XP multiplier is double, so it effectively awards 260 XP. Like the Triangle and Square, it also has a rare green variant called the Green Pentagon, as well as an unconfirmed (and probably much rarer) orange variant, called the Orange Pentagon. Green Pentagons The Green Pentagon is similar to a Blue Pentagon. It has around ten times the health of a normal Pentagon, and grants 13,000 XP to whomever lands the killing blow. If you destroy one, you will get the “Shiny!” Achievement. The Pentagon Nest The Pentagon Nest is an area located in the center of the arena. It has a high concentration of Blue Pentagons and Alpha Pentagons. Large and small Crashers only exist here. Alpha Pentagon The Alpha Pentagon is the strongest Polygon in the game. It takes many hits to destroy even for the strongest players. It is also the largest Polygon in the game. Killing one rewards 3,000 experience, which makes it the largest and most coveted source of experience in the game. Alpha Pentagons only spawn in the Pentagon Nest. One can easily tell an Alpha Pentagon from a normal Pentagon by the thickness of its outline; an Alpha Pentagon’s outline is much thinner, compared to its total body size. Also, regular pentagons are dwarfed by its massive size making it stand out in the crowd. The Alpha Pentagon is also the only Polygon that has not been confirmed to exist in any color other than normal blue; some videos showcasing green or orange Alpha Pentagons exist but have been proved fake. Crashers The Crashers often come in swarms and will seek players in range, taking on the form of a Pink Triangle. They spawn in the Pentagon Nest but will continue to follow the player (even into their Base) until either the Crasher is destroyed, or the player. Becoming invisible is also a viable tactic in avoiding them. However, once they have spotted a player they will target it even if they’ve turned invisible. They have two sizes: Small and Large. The small Crasher has the same amount of health as the Yellow Square has. The Large Crasher has the health of the Red Triangle. Large Crashers give twenty five EXP, and Small Crashers grant fifteen EXP. They have a field of view slightly lower than the Assassin’s. Trivia *The points given by the Polygons don’t decrease as the player gets bigger, contrary to many people’s belief. It just takes more points to level up to higher levels. *In the very early versions of Diep.io, Polygons didn’t exist, forcing the player to immediately start fighting others at Level 1, making the game practically impossible for new players. *Polygons have different amounts of Body Damage from each other, but the default Body Damage of a tank is the highest default amount of Body Damage found ingame (excepting the Alpha Pentagon and the Green Variants). *All Polygon Bosses, excluding Fallen ones, have a body identical to a Polygon: **Guardian = Crasher **Summoner = Square **Defender = Triangle **There is no Boss based on the Pentagon, this is possibly due to the existence of the Alpha Pentagon. **There are no bosses based off any Green Variants. **The bosses when idle all move identically to a Polygon with the only difference being their set course. *People have thought that a much rarer version of the Pentagon existed. This is the Orange Pentagon. There have been no confirmed videos of the Orange Pentagon, if it does exist. *2 Polygons do not have Green Variants. Those polygons are the Alpha Pentagon and the Crasher. Capturing all Squares in the Sandbox arena alone as a Necromancer will prevent any more Polygons from spawning until any of the squares are destroyed. A possible reason for this is that the captured squares are still counted as Polygons, and only twelve Polygons can spawn in the Sandbox arena when there is only one player. }}